A Million Lights
by raingold
Summary: 100 Drabbles. Being Updated, Revised and Improved.


Rose/Scorpius – You're my best friend

Scorpius found her crying beside the lake, her prim, sensible, black skirt was torn and her Red-Gold Hogwarts jumper was tossed towards the side in a heap. He frowned, took a step toward her, then another step back again, wondering whether or not he should call Al.

Rose was scary when she was angry...or upset, or just generally pissed off. What was the Hogwarts motto again? Never tickle a sleeping dragon? Never tickle an upset Weasley more like.

He supposed this was why he had not been sorted into Gryffindor, but then again, Rose was...Rose. He looked at her. Had she noticed he was there yet? No? No. Okay. Right. If he could just step backwards really slowly then maybe she wouldn't-

He almost slapped himself. This was_ Rose_ his best friend. She had looked past everything that all the other kids couldn't. Her and Al were probably the only reason Scorpius had friends. He remembered what his first year had been like before he had gotten to know Al. He clenched his teeth but then shook it off. That string of thought was a pointless road to go down. He focused. Rose.

He waltzed down next to her, slapping on his usual cool and cocky exterior.

"Hi."

She looked up. "What do you want Malfoy."

"I thought we got past the surnames, Weasley" He replied, shoving her playfully.

She cried even louder.

Crap. He didn't mean to upset her. Oh God. Oh God. He knew this was a bad idea and He did it anyway. oh why didn't he get Al? Or Lily? Or someone who would know what to do with a sobbing Rose.

"Ah-E-Rose?" He stumbled, not seeming to find the right words to say.

Her response was an incoherent mumble.

He tried again "Rosie what's wrong?"

More crying.

"Do you want me to get Al? Lily? Jake?"

She looked up at him with a panicked expression. "No!" "Not Al, not Lily, and especially not Jake."

"Oh." He swallowed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Apparently" He quipped.

She sniffed "I caught Jake with Savannah Wood"

"Oh. Not good."

"You can say that again."

"Is that it?"

She looked at, her expression incredulous. "Are you serious."

He shrugged. "The Rose I know wouldn't let some cheating arse get her down."

She sniffed and plucked a flower from the ground, twirling it between her fingers.

"Rose" He took the daisy out of her hand, and joined it to another. "You can't let him get you down."

Nothing.

"Fine, I'll just go beat him up." He said, "I mean, I don't know why you think that's a bad thing." He tilted her chin up. "He's a prick Rose. No-one in their right mind would cheat on you."

She turned away from him "Why?" Bitterly, she added, "Because I'm a Weasley? Because I have millions of cousins who will exterminate anything that hurts me?"

"Exterminate?" He asked, puzzled by her choice of word.

"Doctor Who."

"Uh What."

"Muggle thing."

"Oh. Right."

"Look, Rose, you can't let some prick get you down. Anyone would have to be an utter fool to think that anyone could be as smart, as talented, and as beautiful as you."

"That's not true."

"That Bullshi-" He said, getting annoyed

"Scor!"

"Rose!"He mocked, adding another flower to the chain.

She smiled faintly., looking up at him with big brown eyes. "You really believe that?"

"With all my heart."

"Why are you doing this Scor?"

He smiled at her, "Rose, you gave me a chance where so many others wouldn't have. You mean a lot to me."

She beamed at him. "You're my best friend Scorpie, Y'know that don't you?"

He linked the last two flowers together. "You're mine too Rosie."

He took out his wand and transfigured the simple daisies to white Rose's and placed the chain on her head.

"There you go. For a beautiful girl."

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He extended his hand to her. "You coming?"

"Okay." Then she smirked, and added; "You'd better hope I don't tell your girlfriend that 'Anyone would have to be an utter fool to think that anyone could be as smart, as talented, and as beautiful as you Rose.'"

"I was only trying to make you feel better."

"Oh? Is that so?"

**A/N: Hello! How are you all? I know you don't have to but please, please review! As every author I love reviews. So please do comment. **

**Thanks for Reading :-)**


End file.
